The End
by Empress Yugi
Summary: Harry is accused of rape and murder. He is then beaten and thrown into Azkaban where he dies a few days later. Lord Voldemort then proceeds to take over the wizarding world. In the final battle between the sides of the light and dark, Harry returns. Slash


_Note: this is based on a weird dream I had after reading a HP betrayal story. Sorry if it makes no sense. I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's various wonderful characters, they belong to the talented Miss Rowling. Please no sue. Special Thank you to Vicki and Heather for being such wonderful betas_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 

"Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment within Azkaban for the rape and murder of Ginevra Weasley," Cornelius Fudge stated with a smug look upon his face.

"Do you have anything you would like to state before you are taken away?"

Harry remained silent, as he had from the beginning of his trial. He had said nothing in his defence because when he was first confronted by the Weasley family after his arrest, they had used curse after curse upon him until he had collapsed. They had then continued their assault with no remorse and no guards around to stop them. The final curse was an ancient dark curse with unknown effects cast by Molly Weasley. When Harry had come to, he was in pain and found that he could not utter a single sound.  
The pain he felt then was nothing when compared to his next visitors, his godfather Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had nothing to say but accusation after accusation of how could he do such a thing and what his parents would think of him as he was now, how they wanted nothing more to do with scum like him. When Harry said nothing to them in his defence, only hanging his head low as they continued on, they left without looking back with a look of disgust on their faces.

Throughout the trial, all within the wizarding world had something to say about the Boy-Who-Lived and his turn to the dark side. The most vocal and volatile of the comments were those of the Weasley family themselves, joined by Hermione Granger. They had taken pleasure in destroying all of Harry's worldly belongings before his eyes as he was escorted from his cell to the place of his trial.

As Harry was escorted from the room to be taken to Azkaban by the aurors, he looked around the room for some form of support from someone, anyone, but all he saw was hatred directed back at him. A movement to his side caused him to look up briefly to make eye contact with a tall figure standing in the shadows at the far back corner before looking away once more.

88888888888888888888888888888

Azkaban Prison

Five days later, Harry Potter was found dead within his cell. When his body was autopsied to find the cause of his death, it was discovered that he was two months pregnant with a baby girl. Cause of death was never found. Not a tear was shed by the wizarding world for Harry Potter.

888888888888888888888888888888

At Hogwart's

When Blaise Zabini, thinking that Draco Malfoy had overslept, had gone to wake Draco for his first class of the day, he had not expected to find his friend lying dead on his bed. Panicking, he went to retrieve his Head of House, Severus Snape.  
When Severus arrived in the room he immediately went to check Draco, and on finding that he was indeed dead, collapsed to the floor. When Dumbledore arrived to the room that was how he found the potion master and spy, staring in disbelief at his dead godson.  
Later, after a thorough examination of Draco's body, no cause of death was found and his body was released into the care of his parents. No tears were shed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

When word of Harry Potter's death reached the ears of Lord Voldemort, a disturbing calmness settled upon his face. Then with a twisted, sadistic smile, he summoned all of his followers to him. When all arrived he told of his good news and then ordered for a full scale attack on all of the wizarding world, now that there was no one left to stop him.

'Yes' he thought. He would rule the wizarding world in a new era with his bride and second-in-command, Ginevra Weasley, by his side.

The first attacks were launched from within the various Magical Ministries throughout the world. It was during the attack of the British Magical Ministry that the Order of the Phoenix and most of the Weasley family spotted the long thought dead Ginny Weasley, fighting along side and seemingly leading the Death Eaters in their attack. In a state of shock, Molly Weasley ran to embrace her daughter, maternal instinct telling her that that was her child, only to have her daughter strike her down with the killing curse. With a sneer firmly in place, she confirmed to all present that she was indeed Ginny Weasley, and that she held no more ties or love to the Weasley family, nor the side of the Light.

_  
The resulting battle within the Ministry continued with the Death Eaters winning. The leader of The Order, Albus Dumbledore called for a full retreat after seeing that the battle was already lost, and the Order barely made it out alive. _

In the days that followed, the Wizarding World and The Order of the Phoenix realized that they had made a grave error in their treatment of the fallen hero, Harry Potter. A boy that they had all turned against with so little evidence and so much hate. An innocent child that they had sent to the living hell known as Azkaban.

This was a battle they knew they could now lose, all because of their mistakes and the death of their only hope, Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort's forces were soon growing in number as the attacks increased and opposing forces were destroyed. There was nowhere was left unscathed by the attacks, no real safe haven for those seeking refuge. Soon the only sanctuary left was Hogwarts.

That soon changed as Lord Voldemort's armies arrived on the outskirts of the once proud school.

The final battle would be on these grounds to decide the fate of all magical beings.

As the forces of the light and dark prepared to face one another.

As Lord Voldemort raised his hand to send his armies in and destroy the last of his enemies.

As his armies charged forth and the last of the Order stood prepared to fight them to the end.

A bright light burst from nowhere to spring between the two forces, stopping all in their tracks. The light grew bigger and brighter until all present were temporarily blinded by its brilliance. When the light faded and everyone had regained their bearings, they all looked back to where the light once was only to stare in awe. Before them stood two angels in all their grace and glory. When they saw the angels' faces, gasps of disbelief could be heard coming from both sides, for there stood Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, long thought dead.

As everyone was still gaping in various stages of shock, they did not notice the two angels raise their hands as one and swipe them towards Lord Voldemort and his armies, effectively wiping them all out in a blaze of flame before they could react to their coming doom.

The reign of darkness that was Lord Voldemort was now no more.

The Order of the Phoenix and the side of the light watched this all with various reactions on their faces.

The only one who appeared to be happy with it all was Albus Dumbledore, who started to walk towards the pair of angels with a twinkle in his eye, intending to thank them for their help.

When he was within ten feet of the two, he was suddenly stopped by a booming voice.

"The time has come, the test has been failed. The gift you were given will be no more. For you have all abused it and its many children. For your crimes no pleas will be heard, for you have been judged. Only those too young to truly understand will be spared, and they will know no more of this world and its secrets. Neither light or dark shall remain."

Albus watched in total disbelief and horror as the two angels once more raised their hands as one and swiped them towards all that remained of the wizarding people.

The wizards and witches of the wizarding world were now no more.

Seeing that their job was finally done, Draco turned toward his bonded husband Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Are you ready to return home?" he asked, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes. The children may start to worry about where we are soon," Harry replied with a smile on his face.

Draco reached over, kissing the back of his husband's hand before returning to their home in heaven.

888888888888888888888888888888888

gift - magic

children -all other magical beings and creatures

crimes - you figure it out

secrets -magic


End file.
